


Putting Down Roots

by infamousplot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, floweypot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamousplot/pseuds/infamousplot
Summary: Frisk and Flowey adjust to life after the Underground. Short fluff and friendship fic.





	Putting Down Roots

It's been one week since Frisk brought Flowey home. Asgore has built a dirt pit in Frisk's room, where Flowey can stretch his roots, and Frisk has a big heavy clay pot and a wagon to cart it around. So far Flowey doesn't seem to be loving it, but Frisk is determined to make him comfortable.

Frisk knows this is a big change. The Underground is big, and Flowey has lots of room to travel, but here he's cut off. They keep asking Flowey if he would like to go back, but Flowey just shakes his head. He's been quiet, and Frisk is worried, but they know this is a lot to take in. 

"Why did you come back?" Flowey has asked this several times now. Each time, the answer is the same. They couldn't leave their friend behind. "Asriel is your friend. I'm not Asriel anymore, Frisk." Flowey scoffs, but his heart isn't in it. Frisk puts stickers on his flower pot, and assures him that regardless of who he is, he is their friend. He shows Flowey the stickers Toriel bought them, and lets Flowey pick which ones he wants. Flowey says they're all stupid, but that the sparkly yellow truck is the least stupid, so Frisk uses that one.

Alphys isn't sure if Frisk should tell Toriel and Asgore the truth about Flowey, and to be honest, neither is Frisk. In their heart, they want everyone to be a family, and that means Flowey too. But in their head they know that some things are easier said than done. Frisk is only 10, and there's a lot they don't understand, but they know that losing your family is hard. Toriel and Asgore are going to a place called 'Couple's Therapy' every Monday and Thursday, and now Toriel actually says hello to Asgore when Frisk goes to see him, but things are still tense. Frisk is not an expert, but they think that telling Toriel her dead son is now a flower that tried to exterminate monsterkind (but is getting better now) might not be the best idea. They aren't sure what else to tell her, though.

Only Alphys and Papyrus really remember Flowey, and only Alphys has any idea of what he did, so it's easy enough to lie. Frisk is 10, and no stranger to white lies, so they just say Flowey is an orphaned monster that needs a home, and Toriel is more than happy to take him in. Alphys told her some things too, when Frisk was showing Flowey their favorite movies in the living room and couldn't hear her, and now Toriel always smiles sadly when Flowey turns away from her when she talks.

"Do you know what it's like, to see someone you're supposed to love more than anyone, and just... not feel anything?" Flowey asks, sitting in the dirt pit, staring emptily at the little red plastic shovel Frisk brought home from school. Frisk shakes their head, because no, they have no idea what that's like. It sounds awful though, and they say as much. Flowey laughs, but it doesn't sound happy. "I rememer what it's like. I had forgotten, for a really long time. The only way I ever felt happy was when I was making something new happen. When I was tricking people. Seeing the looks on their faces when I suddenly betrayed them... Monsters are saps, you know? They're so trusting, when they think you're one of them. And even when you're not. All you have to do is show them a little kindness, and they'll do anything for you. So when you suddenly turn on them..." Flowey has a creepy smile on his face, but it falls away suddenly, and he looks guilty. "It made me feel powerful. That was the only way I ever felt good. But then when I got all those souls, I could feel again, and everything hurt, and now... I remember. I remember what it was like to love my mom and dad, and Chara, and I remember what it's like to feel sad..."

Frisk hugs Flowey. It's hard to hug a flower, so Frisk is careful to be gentle, so they don't hurt Flowey's stem. It's strange, because they can remember when Flowey turned into a giant TV-Headed monster, and they know that Flowey could probably strangle them if he really wanted to, but Frisk isn't afraid at all. They just feel sad, and they want Flowey to know that they're there for him. 

Flowey flinches at their hug, until he realizes what it is. Then he sighs. He buries his face into Frisk's shoulder and stays there, for a very long time.

"You're an idiot." Flowey says, voice muffled by Frisk's sweater. "I could kill you, you know that, right?"

Frisk knows, and they say so, and also that Flowey has killed them, multiple times. But they trust Flowey not to hurt them. 

Papyrus comes in to offer them some spaghetti, but sees Frisk hugging Flowey, and decides to join the party. Flowey goes from sullen to exasperated, and Frisk can't help but laugh.

-

The kids at school are still getting used to monster teachers and monster classmates. They are adjusting though, a lot faster than the adults. Frisk finds it easier to get along with the monsters, like Kidd and their friends. Flowey says he shouldn't have to go to school because he already went when he was Asriel, but he can't say that to Toriel, and she insists he get an education as well, so every day except for weekends and holidays Flowey's pot sits on Frisk's desk, and Frisk takes notes for both of them.

Flowey loves to draw. It's not easy for him without fingers, but he does remarkably well with just his mouth, or his roots if he's feeling up to it. Flowey says it feels very strange to hold things with his roots, and that having them exposed for too long makes him feel very lightheaded, but if it's only a portion of them then he's fine. Sometimes Flowey will crawl out of his pot and climb onto Frisk's shoulders, when he's feeling adventurous. He's kind of like a cat. Frisk likes when Flowey rides around on their shoulders, or in their sweater, but they worry about him getting dehydrated or running out of nutrients whenever he does,

"You're as bad as mom and dad." Flowey scoffs, and then blushes. He's always embarrassed when he slips up and calls Toriel and Asgore mom and dad. Frisk calls Toriel mom a lot, and sometimes momster, but they've been nervous about calling Asgore dad, because they aren't sure how Toriel will feel about it. They know Asgore would love it though, even if it would make him feel guilty too.

Frisk is learning a lot about gardening from Toriel and Asgore, which they are very grateful for. Sans jokes that most kids would rather be learning how to train a puppy than care for a houseplant, and that a dog would be a much more fun pet, but Frisk tells him that Flowey is not a pet. He is their friend. They must have said it in a particular way, because after that, Sans doesn't joke about it any more.

They don't think Sans likes Flowey very much, but Sans never says anything. Frisk can see it in his eyes though, when they're playing video games with Flowey, or helping Papyrus and Undyne make dinner. Sans doesn't trust Flowey. Frisk wants to ask why, but Sans is never straightforward, so they decide to just leave it be.

Sans doesn't live with them, but he might as well. They all might as well live in the same big house, because most of the time they're all together anyway, just in four separate houses: Toriel's house, Asgore's house, Sans and Payrus's house, and Alphys's house. Undyne lives with Alphys, and Mettaton and Napstablook stay there when they aren't touring, but sometimes Undyne and Alphys stay with Asgore for several days at a time ("Because he gets lonely," Undyne says). Sans and Papyrus have their own house but the mostly just stay wherever they want, which is usually with Toriel, unless Undyne is home, and then they stay with her, or she stays with them. And on any given day, they all might just be at Toriel's house, or Asgore's. Frisk and Flowey sleep over a lot. 

It's probably the most fun Frisk has ever had in their life, and some nights they lie awake, feeling warmer and fuzzier than they ever have. It's strange to go from having no place to call your own to feeling at home in so many different places. Frisk gets strange looks from kids at school when yet another new face drops them off at class, but Frisk rarely notices. Their family is large and loud and all over the place, and it is all they could ever ask for.

Frisk doesn't know how to talk about this with many people, but they can talk about it with Flowey for some reason. Maybe it's because they're the same age, or because Flowey feels the same.

"It feels kind of wrong." Flowey admits one night, his pot sitting on Frisk's bedside table, while they stare at the glow-in-the-dark stars Sans gave Frisk for their birthday. "I hurt all of them, but they don't even remember it. I act like a jerk and they're all so patient with me... They keep wanting to be my friend, but I've done nothing to deserve it. I just... don't understand."

Frisk stares at the stars. They don't like to talk, normally. It has never come naturally to them. On the phone, it's a little easier, when people aren't there face to face, and they can just let the other person do most of the talking, but in person, Frisk often falls silent. In the Underground, almost nobody questioned it. It was the first place Frisk ever really felt comfortable being themself. It's kind of sad, because nearly everyone they met tried to kill them at least once, but even then, the monsters were friendly. They let Frisk exist as they were. No one pressures Frisk to talk, and so it feels easier to do it when they want. With Flowey though, Frisk finds that the words often come without a problem.

"They know that you've been through a lot." Frisk says. "I don't think they know everything, but Alphys told them some stuff. They know that you're doing your best. And even when you try to be difficult, you always wind up showing who you really are underneath it."

"Oh yeah?" Flowey scoffs, looking like an offended cat sitting in his pot. "And who am I underneath, huh?"

"A kid." Frisk smiles. "Like me. Just a moody kid who wants to have fun."

Flowey is very quiet after that. Frisk wonders if maybe they said the wrong thing, but when they look up, Flowey is staring out the window, at the real stars.

"You're too nice for your own good. You all are, but you're the worst of all. You know that, right?" Flowey's voice is weak. Frisk sits up and carefully hoists his pot up, placing it in their lap where they can hug Flowey. Flowey rests his head on Frisk's shoulder, like always, and snuggles there. "I wish I had arms." Flowey sighs.

"So you could hug me?" Frisk teases. 

"So I could smack you." Flowey scowls. He pretends to put up a fight and pull away, but settled back down after a few seconds, too comfortable to move for real. "You're an idiot, Frisk." He says, nestling against their shoulder. Frisk smiles.

"I love you too, Flowey."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this last summer. I wanted to write more but I honestly wasn't sure where to go with it? I feel like most of what I wanted to do got done here, so no point in rambling on more. I always wanted to do something post-pacifist route though, with Frisk going back for Flowey and the two of them living together, so I decided to try showing that somewhat. Hopefully it was a nice read, even if it's short ^^


End file.
